We Are Forever
by LadyKaramel
Summary: This is a Family story. THe Four friends had always known that they were different but each of them will find out why they were never told about their fathers. I am welcome to ideas to move the story along so please tell me if you have an idea.
1. Introduction

Hello people! I have a new humorous and somewhat fluffy story for you guys which deals with the Four Horsemen! I have created the four daughters of the Horsemen and I will be doing a longer story of this and how life is for the Horsemen with these little tykes. Please R and R and remember I own nothing but my oc's Garnet, Natalia, Eliza, and Caroline.

The_ tale of these children is a tragic yet enticing one, for these children were not of just regular parents but all four of them are the daughters of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The first child is named Garnet and she is the daughter of War, the second child is named Natalia and she is the daughter of Famine, the third child is named Eliza and she is the daughter of Pestilence, and the last child is named Caroline and she is the daughter of Death. These children were born of human mothers but they were bound to these vessels as a safe guard to the world and so as not to raise suspicion of the Horsemen in case they came looking for them. The daughters all have the powers of their fathers but they differentiate between each other such as Garnet being able to stir up the weather to cause friction between two parties of people or poisoning their eye sight so they see the thing they hate the most everywhere. Natalia is only capable of making people starve for one thing despite her father's power of awakening a hunger for several things within people and making them starve for . Natalia makes people starve for sanity and she does this by causing un ending chaos to take place up to the point where a person does whatever they can to make the hallucinations,voices in their heads, and nightmare go away. Eliza has the ability to infect people with different pathogens just like her father but she does it in an untraceable and subtle way: she blows them a kiss or just touches them on the shoulder. She can also increase the severity of a disease they may already have or decrease their health with a snap of her fingers. Caroline is the strongest out of all of them and this is proven by the fact that she can resurrect the corpse of an animal with the flick of her wrist; To bring a human back would take a lot of her energy usually leaving her gasping for breath. Caroline can also stop and reverse time itself as a means of going back to a previous point in it which lets her have the advantage of disappearing and reappearing in different places. _

_All of the daughters are strong and their personalities clash with their powers and fathers but Caroline is the one who they fear the most because she is quiet, withdrawn, and always has something to say that will shut you up almost immediately. She is like a stairway leading to a darkened basement and her stare can send shivers down anythings spine, even the most vile of monsters. _

_All four of these children were separated from their fathers at the time of their birth but they each bear a necklace with the same type of jewel that is in the Horsemen's rings as a means of connecting to any of them should their location ever arise. Information on the daughters' appearance is limited but their eyes and hair color are as follows: Garnet has brown eyes and chestnut brown hair, Natalia has blue eyes and black hair, Eliza has green eyes and pale blonde hair, and Caroline has maroon eyes and red hair. Each wear a necklace with a stone that matches their eyes and the stone of their fathers' rings. _

End of introduction.

Okay so what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Please tell me!

-LadyKaramel


	2. Garnet

Hello people! I have decided to change this story up a bit and I'm going to make the girls older and this story will have an action side to it. I know it's a big change but please roll with me on this. I will introduce each character and will ask for feedback on whom I should do next and what situation will introduce their powers. I will ask for ideas on how they meet their fathers so please have them ready! I own nothing but my oc's.

000000000000

_Garnet_

People would tell her that she had an attitude problem, especially her psychiatrist and stepmother.

But they all couldn't understand that Garnet didn't have a bad attitude it's just those who don't know her don't know she can get a bit crazy, she has to have her way all day because she's just like that. From her chesnut brown hair to her black combat boots she was a force of nature and flair to be reckoned with; At least in the high school hallways. She would always get to her classes o ntime but she would sit in back where she could text her friend Eliza who had biology when she had Mideval History. She was texting about how boring the teacher was being and how they were going to get their nails done after school when something hit her in the back of her head. She turned to see that smarky blonde Tiffany sitting there giggling like the little stuck up worm she was. Garnet could tell Tiffany to go to the scary place under the ground but she wasn't a brat like that even though like a puzzle all of her pieces are jagged. She ignored the girl and touched the ruby necklace that she's had since she was a baby, surprised that it felt a little warm.

"Now pay attention everyone! In mideval folklore as well as studies on Christianity, there has been an expanse of research collected on different beings that bring good or bad fortune upon people. Most of this leads to the belief of powerful entities taking the form of humans and walking among us. I'm not talking about aliens folks, I'm talking about that angels and demons crud. The Four Horsemen to be exact and these were supposedly the beings who would bring about the end of civilization and the destruction of many people. Their titles were War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death and according to many records people used to believe that they were the cause for several illnesses that are long forgotten today." the teacher droned on then he moved onto another subject. Garnet however was very interested in the previous subject about the horsemen. She remembered seeing the picture that had been displayed on the over head in her dreams, in particular War. THe red and gold armored Horseman looked all too familiar to her for some reason but dwelling on it caused the ruby in her necklace to burn aginst her skin, so she shook her head free of the thought and tried to ignore another paper ball that was thrown at her head.

Garnet looked down at her book and gritted her teeth when an eraser hit her arm and then another paper ball came at her head, then another joined it but this time it smacked her in the side of the face. Garnet's hands came together into a fist and her toes curled inside her shoes in frustration, not just at Tiffany but at the teacher for not noticing this. THen the whispers started.

"Hey big nose over here." Tiffany whispered giggling.

"Why are you so ugly Garnet?" Tiffany's friend Jasmine whispered to her, then threw a wadded up piece of wet paper at her which stuck to the side of her back pack. The voices interlinked echoing in Garnet's head, her teeth gritted so hard her jaw hurt, and her vision became blurry with fury. A freaking book hit her shoulder and suddenly her hand shot out, grabbed Tiffany by that perfect blonde hair, and Garnet glared fiercly into her blue eyes as if she was a rabid dog staring down it's prey. Tiffany trembled under her gaze and garnet's eyes suddenly flashed along with her necklace glowing, then she dropped Tiffany like a ragdoll and turned to Jasmine who looked petrified. Garnet smirked then snapped her fingers in the teachers direction and Jasmine reacted by picking up a book then throwing it at the man's head. THe teacher was alarmed at the sudden act but had no time to react as Jasmine tackled hi mto the ground and began to repeatedly hit him with a heavy encyclopedia casuing the other students to scream.

Garnet only smirked, picked up her back pack and left the classroom.

_Later that night..._

Garnet was doing her homework when she heard a suprising news broadcast on the tv. She got up from the dining room table, went into the archway that led into the living room, and watched the news program her stepmother had been watching.

_In other news a local girl who's name is Tiffany Despero was rushed to the ER after experiencing a mental breakdown while walking home from school. Authorities claim that she was extremely uncooperative and the reason behind this was because she kept exclaiming that they were going to bite her. Her parents later explained that she had suffered from a long time fear of dogs and had grown to hate them. Another story with a different local girl Jasmine Harris surfaced not long after and the story is that she openly attacked a teacher at the high school claiming that he was a monster she had seen under her bed. It is been said that Jasmine will be commited to a mental hospital for the remainder of the school year and the teacher will spend two weeks in the hospital for a broken nose, a fractured cheek bone, a broken arm, and three fractured ribs. _

Garnet felt a smile creep across her face and as she looked down she saw the ruby necklace glowing a bright firey color.

End of chapter 1.

Please R and R and send me any ideas on how to move the story along and for how the next character will discover their powers.

-LadyKaramel


	3. Natalia

Hey you guys I have a new chapter for this story! This chapter is for my next character Natalia! Please give me ideas for the next chapter in your reviews! I own nothing but my oc's.

000000000

_Natalia_

They'd be coming to take them away any day now. The people of Natalia's family and the students who deserved to know what it was like to have voices screaming in their heads like the students they made fun of. They would go to the happy home for trees, flowers, chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes.

Natalia didn't know why people ran away from her screaming and tearing at their hair, yelling at the skies that there are deformed monsters trying to tear them apart. She didn't think that was very polite since she didn't look that bad for a fourteen year old but she would just touch the stone in her necklace, which was a mystical blue. However, after a person would go on a screaming rampage like that the stone would feel warm to the touch and Natalia would just ignore it.

People had a habit of telling Natalia that she was a witch or that she was cursed to be a bad luck charm since everyone who got about one foot away from her would become insane and then run away screaming. Natalia was a decent enough person as decent people go but whenever she got hungry she could be a real beast. She would eat mechanically like a robot but her plate was always full even on the first serving and the strangest part is that she never gained weight. This didn't mean that she was bulimic or anorexic but she thought it odd that after eating she wouldn't feel bloated or anything.

The strangest had yet to come and on a perfectly normal day of school Natalia noticed that her friend Garnet had left school rather early. She brushed it off at Garnet being Garnet and went to art class. They were studying shading and while the teacher was explaining that an artist had used shading to mask a hidden figure in the painting, Natalia felt something splat against her arm. She looked to the side and saw it was Thomas Gibson, using his brush to flick paint at her and upon looking down she saw it was yellow paint above all things. There was a long standing joke against Natalia that since she like to dress in silver and black she should have bright colored paint splattered at her to make her life more "colorful".

Natalia tried to pay attention but she could feel the paint droplets hitting her fore arm and it was causing her skin to feel hot and cold with anger. The teacher explained that this painter had used shading to give the image an ominous feel to it because it didn't matter what we saw because the darkness shadowed the danger we could not see. Natalia nearly jumped when a large blot of paint hit her arm and the heat grew, spreading all over her body and making her stomach rumble for some reason. She heard the teacher talking, the paint splattering against her arm, Thomas laughing obnoxiously, and all of a sudden everything stopped and she looked him right in the eyes and then snapped her fingers. Thomas suddenly stopped and he began to scream pointing at the painting on the over head.

"It's coming to get us all! It's going to rip us to shreds and splatter us across the wall like paint!" Thomas screamed and the teacher began to yell telling him to calm down but Thomas was frantically looking around the room. He began to rub viciously at his eyes screaming that he had become color blind and all he could see were the shadows, then he began to throw paint everywhere to try and add color to his colorless vision. Finally Thomas ran to the window and tried to jump out of it but the teacher and four members of the football team held him down while the principal came up to the classroom.

Natalia for her part took a package of peanut butter crackers out of her pocket and began to nibble on them as her necklace glowed a bright blue color.

End of chapter 2.

Please r and r and please give me ideas for the next chapter and how the characters will meet their fathers.

-LadyKaramel


End file.
